


Push N' Pull

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, M/M, appreciation post for oikawa, it's just my way of loving oikawa since he's the most misunderstood character in haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: "I wanted to win... I wanted to win... Tobio is enjoying his life in the nationals right now, and I...."You're truly pathetic, Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Push N' Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagined Kise and Oikawa's first meeting, since they both had similar personalities. Enjoy!

⸙.

『彼は一人で、人生の決断を考えていました。』

"WELL, this isn't good."

Oikawa sighs as he tossed the last can of beer to the can. Looking at the vending machine, he stood there, silent, pinching himself for not bringing the rest of his alien-themed wallet. 

He just wanted to take some time off after having a fight with Iwaizumi. It grew into a large fight that neither of them would approach each other or say sorry.

"It was Iwa-chan's fault, after all!" For some reason, Oikawa reasoned out, even if he's not with anyone else at the moment. "I already told him that I wanted to win next time, but he always brushes off my eagerness to win. I wanted to win... I wanted to win... Tobio is enjoying his life in the nationals right now, and I...."

_**You're truly pathetic, Tooru.** _

He knows. He knows that maybe, Kageyama is just too far ahead from him. Kageyama has inborn talent— while he just honed his skills himself. He was already trying so hard to catch up, but even if he ran at his full speed, he just couldn't reach Kageyama. His fingers kept on slipping past Kageyama's back. He was trying so hard, so hard that he may break, so why...

"Why couldn't I win too?"

Rushing to the trashcan, he kicked it away, unleashing his frustrations on the poor thing. Everything fell and the trash scattered on the empty asphalt road.

He wanted someone to stop him. But in this dark alley and with Iwaizumi ignoring his calls, he felt like it was useless. He is still mad. Alone. Stressed. Frustrated.

"Aw," A voice whimpered, temporarily breaking Oikawa's thoughts. "Grandpa, you shouldn't really kick things around like a delinquent. It won't make your bones sturdier, y'know?"

Oikawa raised his eyebrow— a man who's above 6 feet, has blonde (almost gold) hair, and his golden eyes pierced right through Oikawa as he picks up the can that Oikawa threw earlier.

"G-Grandpa? Hey, I may be one or two years older than you, but I'm certainly young and fresh!"

"Really? But your face is a bit wrinkly earlier."

" _GASP_ — how can you say that to _me?_ I mean, I know men mostly hate pretty boys like me but I dislike you the most!"

"Eh? You're weird. I don't even know you but you kept yellin' all over the place," Swiftly buying a can of beer, Kise sat down on the bench. "How about you take a seat and calm down? C'mon, I'll treat you a drink."

Oikawa would mostly refuse these offers, but his wallet is currently empty— and he's specifically weak to bribes, so he sat down next to Kise, pouting with his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm Kise, Kise Ryota," Kise extended his hand, holding the beer, to Oikawa. "And you?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "I'm someone who's taken."

"I'm asking for your name, not your relationship status."

"..." Oikawa felt embarrassed, but he brushed it off with a little snort. "You can call me handsome."

"Okay, Handsome-kun!"

_"... how dumb can you be?"_

"So, what's troubling you?" Kise laid his left arm on the backrest of the bench as he drank from his can.

"Why should I tell you?" Oikawa asked. "Are you a therapist?"

"No, I'm a basketball player."

_"... you're not supposed to answer that one."_

"Eh, really? But it's a question."

"Yes it is, but it's a rhetorical question, and you shouldn't— ah, whatever!" Oikawa sounded like he's done with Kise. "I'll go! Thanks for the drink!"

"Eh? But if you go, I'll drink alone here," Kise whined. "Pay that can of beer with your time, okay? Be with me for a while."

Why should I? It's not like I asked you to buy me a can— is what Oikawa would like to say, but he felt something familiar with Kise. Something close to him...

_'Iwa-chan, stay here for a while!'_

_'You're wasting my time, Shittykawa! I'll go home!'_

_'But if you go, I'll be alone here! I'll make it up to you someday, okay? Be with me, please?'_

Oikawa scoffed as he returned to the bench, which made Kise sigh in relief. He worried that his money would be wasted on a heartless man.

"So, what's your problem, Grandpa?"

"I told you I'm not a grandpa," Oikawa glared at him, but it ended up with a defeated sigh. "I fought with my best friend."

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"We always have this argument, wherein he always tells me that I'm trying too hard to catch up with someone who was once below me, but now he is flying so high, that I couldn't even reach him. No matter how I tried, I'll always end up on the ground, watching him soar across the vast sky, free and lively."

"I want to do it, too. I love volleyball all my life. Iwa-chan's there, too. He was working hard with me. So why couldn't he understand? I wanted to win. I wanted to play as many matches as possible. I wanted to make my presence known in the nationals. I wanted to stand on the same court as the strongest people in Japan, and make them recognize me. I used to be the best... but now, I'm nothing but a flightless bird."

Kise's smile faded. Looks like he grazed on a really sensitive topic. Oikawa's eyes were gloomy, dull, and teary as he stares on his shoes, dirtied by his daily exercise. Now that he has fully calmed down, he could feel the strained muscles on his thighs. Since he left the school, Oikawa has been jogging around the area nonstop, and it's now ten in the evening. He breathed, completely slumping his body on the backrest, and Kise could feel how tired Oikawa was, how exhausted he was, how frustrated he was.

"What if... I told you that I was wishing for the opposite?"

Oikawa's head rose back up, looking at Kise. Kise smiled, watching the can spin on his finger.

"When I was in middle school, I joined in a very strong team, filled with strong people. I tend to get bored since I learn sports very easily, and I can adapt to them and easily win. So when those strong people surrounded me, I feel challenged. There's even a guy who only knows passing but he's crazy good at it that I respect him so much. They were so strong that I thought I need to get better than them. I felt thrilled, excited, and happy."

"But I forgot about one thing— that we're the Generation of Miracles. I never really acknowledged it myself, but I know— we know— that we are greater than the rest. The overwhelming strength gave us so many wins that I couldn't even count it. We always won by a landslide. No one could even step on equal ground with us. That's when all of us felt it— constantly winning felt boring."

"I thought winning is the only way to be happy, so I tried different sports to challenge people and win because it felt good. But at that time, winning doesn't feel like an achievement— I felt like it was an obligation. I should win, and I shouldn't lose. Even if we didn't try hard enough, we'll still win. But... everything changed when we started high school."

"This guy that I told you about earlier, Kurokocchi, isn't that great in basketball... actually, he's quite bad at it. But he's good at one thing— his passes were incredibly good." Kise stood up to mimic Kuroko's pass. "When you passed the ball to someone else, he would instantly appear right in the middle, and _fwoosh_ — the next thing you know, the ball was already on his teammate's hands. Even though I respect him a lot, I never thought that I would actually lose to him— to someone who's only good at one thing."

"It was just a practice match, but I felt something changed within me. I actually lose. I, the one who's not defeated this whole time, actually lose." Kise sat down, gulping down the last of his beer. "At first, sure, it made me feel sad and depressed and really frustrated, but then I realized— losing means there's someone better than me, and that just means I could play basketball longer."

"That's when I found out, that I am playing basketball not because I should win, but because I would be happy if I finally win after a hard time." Kise looked at Oikawa, who was taken aback. He smiled at the older, before looking up, biting the very edge of the can with his teeth. "The efforts, the frustrations, the stress— the more it piles up, the better you'll feel once you actually won. Maybe it's impossible, maybe it's all for nothing, but despite that, I'll still keep chasing after them— because we all love the same sport, and we had fun playing against each other. I play basketball not to win— but to have fun with the sports I love."

"Losing doesn't mean that you didn't try hard enough," Kise said. "But that doesn't mean that you don't have rooms to improve. The levels and difficulties are endless. That's what makes sports very fun, isn't it?"

Oikawa felt something snapped inside him. No, he's not angry. No, he's not embarrassed that someone a lot younger than him preaches these things to him. No, he's not frustrated that he looks so inexperienced in front of a first-year high school student. But he was relieved. He was relieved to find out that it wasn't the end. He can't reach Kageyama yet, but soon he'll surpass him and everyone in Japan. He'll be someone who'll gather the most monstrous spikers around his fingers and use them at his will against Ushijima, Kageyama, Hinata, and the rest of the people who were once stronger than him. He'll be the Oikawa Tooru who'll have fun playing against these strong players— and for that to happen, he needs to be strong, too.

Oikawa breathed, exhaling as he says, "Sometimes, I forget how fun volleyball is."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that your bestie is still mad at you."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT?"

"CRAPPYKAWA!" As if it was on cue, Oikawa and Kise heard Iwaizumi's voice as he ran towards them, all sweaty with his tank top, pajamas, and his slippers that he absentmindedly wore in the wrong way. "There you are, you little shit! You made me worr— find you for so long that maybe I might punch you right now!"

"I-Iwa-chan?!"

"LISTEN, YOU SHIT!" Iwaizumi screamed at the top of his lungs. Oikawa looked around, worried that someone might hear them and report them to the police, but he immediately looked forward when he felt his friend grabbing his shirt and tugging him back and forth. "YOU... IF YOU WANT TO TRAIN, THEN F*CKING CALL ME SO I CAN GO WITH YOU!"

"...Iwa-chan?"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO WORK SO HARD ALL BY YOURSELF, GODD*MN IT!" Iwaizumi's veins on his forehead are almost popping while Oikawa's eyes widened. "I'M ONLY ONE CALL AWAY. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ALONE IN THIS? ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"No, Iwa-chan, I—"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot to mute my phone."

Saved by the ringtone (literally), Oikawa heaved a relieved sigh when Kise's phone rang out of nowhere, stopping Iwaizumi. "...who is he?"

"You only saw him now?"

"One moment," Kise turned his back on the two to answer the call. "Well, well. If it isn't my lovable senpai, Kasamatsu—"

"KISE, YOU BASTARD!"

"A-Amazing," Kise smiled awkwardly. "For some reason, whenever you call me by my name, it almost sounds like you're cursing me at the same time—"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BE LATE IN THIS MEETING? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"You see, I—"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Listen: wherever you are, if you're not yet in our school gym in five minutes, I'm going to OBLITERATE YOU."

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI?!" Kise gulped. "Five minutes is too—"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I...I didn't even have a chance to complete what I am saying..." Kise's head, empty. Mind, blown. Heart, probably won't beat again after five minutes. "W-well, you probably heard him even if it's not on loudspeaker. I'll attempt to go to Kaijo in five minutes, so I'll leave you two here, okay? Handsome-kun, it was really nice to meet you—"

"Wait a minute!" Kise felt like he heard a ticking time bomb exploding behind him when Oikawa pulled his wrist. "W... what's your LINE?"

"Eh?"

"I'll add you!" Oikawa's cheeks flushed in deep red as he gave his phone to Kise. "I hate to admit it, b-but... you cleared my head about things, so as someone more handsome than you, I'll give you the privilege to ask me out sometimes. Be grateful, peasant."

"Eh? But Handsome-cchi, I don't—"

"I never asked any of my fangirls out, so if you declined it, I'll never forgive you," Oikawa's right eyebrow raised as he lifted his chin, looking down on Kise. "Also, the name's Tooru."

"EEEH? IT ISN'T HANDSOME?"

"You actually thought Handsome is my name?"

"That's what you said— oh crap!" Kise cussed as he checks his phone. "I really gotta go! Here's my card! Bye!"

Kise quickly ran away from them, Oikawa didn't even have the chance to stop him. Iwaizumi picked at the card over Oikawa's shoulders. "Isn't that the famous modeling agency nearby? Where did you catch someone like him?"

"What is he, a pokemon?"Oikawa scoffed as he puts the card in his pocket. "Well, we didn't talk that long, since you interfered. Maybe next time."

"Oi, Shittykawa, are you saying that it's my fault? I'm going to kill you—"

"No, I didn't! Also, Iwa-chan~ you can't take back on your words now. I'm going to hit some balls, so come with me, pretty please?"

"HA? I only said that so you won't die early—"

"You're blushing, Iwa-chan!"

"SHUT UP, CRAPPYKAWA."

"Iwa-chan~! Hahaha!"

"Ugh."

Oikawa laughed as he clings at Iwaizumi, his eyes peeking at the edge of Kise's card from his pocket.

Maybe losing isn't that bad, after all.

『彼は前進するために必要な「プッシュ」を彼に与えました。』

⸙.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading ♡♡♡
> 
> PS: Please do not, do NOT post this on any social media. ^^ ♡


End file.
